


The Night

by Blurryface__0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Tyler hates the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glancing around the bathroom he spots what he needs and again he hesitates. He can't do this he promised he wouldn't. He doesn't like to break promises because if he does that makes him a shitty person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

Tyler hates the night. He hates it, he hates it, he hates it. When the sun goes down and everyone goes to bed he is alone with his mind and he hates his mind too. That is why he is currently in the situation he is in. Shaking and crying and trying so hard not to go find something sharp. 

He can't breathe very well and his mind is so cloudy and Tyler can't take it. He can't take his mind and all the thoughts running rampant through his brain. 

Every thought is about how he is worthless, a nobody, a disgusting freak. It's getting harder to keep himself from hurting himself. The thin rubber band on his wrist isn't really helping anymore even though he's snapping it as hard as he can repeatedly. He's almost positive there will be a bruise there tomorrow. 

Tyler tries to close his eyes but he can't. Every shadow in his room is a monster and every little noise makes him more paranoid then the last. His mind is so overwhelmed. He can't keep up with it and he almost gets up from the bed. 

He's sitting up now and holding his legs so tight wishing his thoughts would disappear. Wishing he would disappear. His mind is taunting him now and so is his door. He can here his dad's razor in the bathroom screaming for him and it's so tempting. He wants to get up but he knows he shouldn't. 

After another minute gets up from the bed. He's so worked up that he's numb now. It's like he's a robot going through motions. He only pauses a second when he reaches the door and a mixture of emotions crosses his face. He knows if he turns the handle he won't be able to stop what comes next. He knows he should lay back down and fight but he's tired of it now. 

He turns the knob and quietly makes his way down the hall. He passes his parents' room and only feels a little guilty. Just a little not enough to stop him sadly. He sighs when he steps into the bathroom and locks the door. 

He stares at his reflection in the mirror and he examines himself. His eyes are red and puffy, his cheeks are hollow, he has bags under his eyes and looks to thin to be healthy. He is shocked at how horrible he looks and his mind almost shuts up for a minute out of shock but of course it doesn't. 

He looks away from the mirror and tears are running down his cheeks again and he didn't realize it until they start dripping off his face. He's fighting still because he knows he shouldn't do it but he needs to. It will make everything stop and he'll be able to breathe. 

Glancing around the bathroom he spots what he needs and again he hesitates. He can't do this he promised he wouldn't. He doesn't like to break promises because if he does that makes him a shitty person. 

His fingers brush the razor and suddenly he doesn't care anymore. Not about anything. In a quick moment he's sitting on the toilet and pulling down his shorts. Old scars litter his pathetic thighs. He inspects the razor one more time. It's to hard to open and his father would realize if it's missing so he doesn't break it. When he cuts there will be three uniform lines. 

Tyler's brain starts getting suffocating again. It's screaming at him to do it already. Stop being such a wuss. He's about to do it. The razor is hovering over his thigh while he looks for a spot of unmarried flesh, which is harder to find then it should be. He's in a trance and the stupid thing is centimeters from his skin. 

Then something is vibrating. He stops confused. Getting pulled out of his daze, he waits a second, and it happens again. Becoming more aware of everything he realizes it coming from his pocket and he reaches in forgetting he had his phone on him. He has a message. 

Spooky Jim 1:08am: I love you so much Tyler. 

Tyler starts crying, or maybe he never stopped and he just didn't remember it. He shakily types out a reply 

Tyjo 1:10am: thank you. 

The urge to cut is still there but with that text he remembers why he promised to stop. He never wants to see Josh cry over him again like he did the night he saw his cuts and scars. The razor is put back and Ty splashes his face with water before turning the light off and leaving the room. 

He gets another text. 

Spooky Jim 1:13am: for what?

He's able to crawl back into bed and his mind is still a horrid horrid place but because of his Josh it's not as bad anymore. He sends one more text and is finally able to go to bed. 

Tyjo 1:20am: it's not important and Josh i love you more than you will ever know.


End file.
